


Blackmail

by Ryua



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Choose Your Own Adventure, Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Glory Hole, Multi, Other, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryua/pseuds/Ryua
Summary: Hermione gets a shot of blackmail, and has to do whatever her tormentor tells her to. The readers decide what the tasks are! Link to the Discord at the end of every chapter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Everyone
Kudos: 18





	Blackmail

Hermione was currently in History of Magic. By the time Hogwarts students got to the 6th year, there were so few people opting to remain taking the elective that it was the only class in the school that contained members of all four houses. If she was being entirely honest, she preferred it that way. Her classmates were all there because they wanted to be. Serious scholars, nobody exploding things in the back row or wasting time. Even the house rivalry seemed to be lessened in this class... although admittedly that was mostly because Professor Binns never actually interacted with his class, so there were no points to be won.

As she opened her bag, she found a folded slip of parchment that was definitely not something she'd left there. Curiously, she opened it and read the note inside. -I have pictures of what you got up to last summer in Bulgaria. Meet me under the statue of Aleriach the Alchemist at 6:00 tonight to discuss your options.- Inside the note was a poor-quality moving picture that made her go bright red and immediately stuff it back inside her bag. Oh yes, she remembered that night. If those pictures got sent out, it would ruin her life and Viktor's. She'd have to go and see this person, and see what they wanted.

Later that evening, Hermione was still debating whether it was worth showing up... but she had to. If she was ever going to get taken seriously in the Ministry, she needed to keep her record clean. With a heavy stomach, she approached the designated place, in a relatively isolated part of the castle. The figure standing there wasn't at all someone she expected to see. Hermione, eager to make a place for herself in the Wizarding World after graduation, was well up to date on all of the current Wizarding Heads of State. And Princess Azula of Kaji Da, the cloaked volcanic island south of Japan, home to the largest Wizarding-only settlement in the world, was not someone she expected to see. "Oh, lovely," she said, looking up from cleaning her long, perfectly manicured nails. "I was hoping you were going to show."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, from surprise as much as anything. "I... Your Highness, I... I'm honestly not sure what this is about." How did Princess Azula know who she was? What did she care about how Hermione spent her time off?

"Great Dragons girl, they told me you were intelligent," Azula scoffed. "You must have read the note, or you wouldn't be here."

"Well yes," Hermione said, feeling her cheeks flush. "I just... why does it matter to you?"

"Because I own several members of the International Quidditch League players, and I want to acquire more." she said, pushing off the statue she'd been leaning against. "And Krum has been very... elusive. You give me a way in. Several possibilities, in fact." Her beautiful aristocratic face split into a cold grin. "He doesn't seem interested in money. I'm hoping you'll give me some leverage. If you play along, keep me happy, and give me what I need, I'll remember it. I won't owe you a favor, but I'll remember that you were cooperative. If not..." she trailed off, her grin growing wider. "Then I'll drag you both through the mud and have a glorious time doing so."

Hermione couldn't help but consider that thought for a moment. Having a favourable introduction with a powerful Head of State could do wonders for her career, her plans for the future. "What do you mean by owning Viktor?" she asked, wanting all the information.

"Oh, nothing as terrible as you're imagining," Azula said, rolling her eyes. "He's managing himself foolishly. Excellent skills on the pitch, terrible in literally every other respect. With my direction, he could dominate the entire Quidditch world, and drastically increase my influence and wealth at the same time."

Well, when she put it that way, it didn't sound all... that bad. It was true that Viktor had no interest in sponsorships or anything much off of the pitch or out of the bedroom so maybe this wasn't actually going to be a problem. What was the best thing to do with this, she wondered?

"So, what do we get out of this? I mean Viktor, and me, Highness." Hermione said, greatly daring and not entirely sure where that rush of determination had come from. "You've been very clear about what you get out of this arrangement, but this is still considered blackmail. I can't imagine that would look good for you if I made it public."

Azula's unsettlingly golden eyes narrowed, and that pleased, arrogant look shifted into haughty disdain. "Listen well, you foolish mudblood peasant," she snarled, charging forwards suddenly, pinning Hermione to the wall, her hands on either side of her, traces of blue flames licking over her fingers. "I am Princess, Heir Apparent to a very, very long line of people far more powerful, intelligent and devious than you. If you dare challenge me, I can assure you that by the time I am through you will be begging me to end my torment of the smoking ruins of your life as you rot in the gutter and regret pulling everyone you know down there with you."

Hermione shrank back, nodding silently, eyes wide. It wasn't exactly as if she was a stranger to dangerous situations at this point in time. She'd faced down bullies, Death Eaters, giants, blast-ended skrewts... but Princess Azula was an entirely different level of danger. She was easily Hermione's equal in intelligence, and she had been playing political games since she was a toddler. In that instant, Hermione realized she was far, far outmatched.

"No matter," Azula said, pulling away and studying her nails as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "So. You are going to do what I say. I will get what I want. And you will count yourself lucky to have served me and survived. Are we clear?"

Hermione froze against the wall, finding Azula far far too close all of a sudden. She could smell and feel the heat coming off her hands, the hallmark of the royal line of Kaji Da, and knew if those hands were even a tiny bit closer, they'd be singing the hair right off her head. Even when she pulled away, fire extinguished, Hermione was not... not at all sure she was ready to move quite yet.

"Peasant! I asked you a question!" Azula snapped, a flash of blue fire from her mouth punctuating her words. Hermione squeaked, but years of training kicked in, and she was able to nod just enough for the Princess to relax. "Ah, good. See how much easier it is if you just do what I say the first time?" That harsh voice had melted into sweet reasonable tones again, and it actually had Hermione relaxing. Not much, but a little bit.

"Now. As for what I want you to do... You're going to do exactly what I say, for the rest of the school year. If you behave and please me, things will go well for you. We'll start easy for your first task."

Hermione swallowed some of her fear and nodded. A task. She could do a task. She was good at that.

"Do you know what a glory hole is?" Azula asked with a pleased grin. Hermione froze, her returning confidence draining back out again. Apparently the princess took this as ignorance rather than the shocked horror it was. "Well, it's very simple. You're going to go to the busiest men's bathroom in the school. You'll cut a hole in the divider of one of those stalls... make sure the edges are smooth and inviting, now, nobody wants splinters interfering. Write a note on the wall maybe, draw some attention to it. And then you're going to put this on the wall in your stall, and you are going to suck off anyone who sticks their cock through that hole."

Azula tossed something at Hermione who caught it reflexively. It seemed to be a tiny, automatic wizarding camera, and she was sure it was spelled to take photos automatically. "I... I can't do that!" she gasped.

"Of course you can. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out," Azula said dismissively. "And if you don't, you'll find that in three days time, copies of those photos will be sent to the Headmaster, your teachers, your fellow prefects, and certain contacts of mine in the Ministry. It's up to you. That camera will send me pictures automatically once you mount it. The sooner you get on this, the more pleased I'll be. Now, run along. Your presence bores me." Azula flicked her fingers at Hermione dismissively, and stalked off down the corridor in a whirl of black and gold.

Hermione was walking through the castle in a rush, considering where she could set up this... glory hole (even thinking it made her shudder a little) that would satisfy the terms Azula had set but cause her the least problems. And then after careful deliberation realized that trying to outsmart the Princess was probably a terrible idea, and she'd be better off just playing along and not trying to weasel out of it. She found herself in the hallway off of the Great Hall, looking at the doorway to the men's bathroom.

The Great Hall itself was loud and busy with everyone at lunch, and she pushed the door open before someone walked by and asked what she was doing. It was mercifully empty, and she snuck into the stall in the back corner hurriedly. Trying not to think about what she was doing, Hermione took out her wand, murmured "Eviscerio," and drew a circle in the wood about two inches across. Tapping it with her finger, it dropped out with a clatter that made her flinch and hope nobody else came in. Vanishing it with a flick of her wand, she looked at the hip-height hole and considered what else to do. She suspected she only had a few minutes before someone came in... She'd come back this evening to actually occupy it, once she'd nerved herself up to do it.

Hermione paused on the way out, and flicked her wand, putting a subtle out-of-order sign on the stall in the corner. Wrestling with the decision, she put another one up on the next stall over, saying "Between 8 pm and curfew only. One at a time." That should be enough to make it clear what was going on, it would still give her a couple of hours to do homework if she hurried through dinner, and then she could get this done and over with.

Despite not entirely liking the situation, the part of her who itched to plan everything out properly and excel at her tasks was quite pleased with it. "Hominum Revelio," she murmured, checking the hallway outside was empty before hurrying out. 

The rest of her day went smoothly, and she'd almost forgotten the strange visit and orders she'd been given. Still, entering the Great Hall for dinner brought it back to the forefront. She bolted down her dinner and hurried to the library to study, which... honestly, nobody thought was at all strange, she acted like that all the time. At just after 7:30, she packed up her things and went back to the bathroom, waiting until the hallway was clear of students, and slipping into the bathroom, hanging her bag up so it couldn't be seen, and locking herself in the out of order stall. Taking a deep breath, she stuck the little camera in the corner of the stall, so it could get a decent look at what was going on, and settled in to wait.

The first few times the door creaked open, Hermione froze in panic and anticipation, but apparently it was just someone who happened to need a bathroom and this one was closest. She'd actually pulled out a textbook for Charms and was running over the next day's lesson to occupy her time when she heard someone come in, opening the door much more carefully than she'd expected. Footsteps came slowly closer, and she heard the door beside hers creak slowly open. There was a sudden intake of breath, a muttering of something too low for her to identify the voice, and then there was an actual cock pushing through the hole. Hesitantly, she lifted a finger and brushed lightly over the flushed pink head of the cock, flushing as the person on the other side jumped slightly, a muffled thud as he jerked against the wall.

Well... this was what she was here for. And whoever was on the other side of the wall was a willing participant. Hermione rearranged herself and slowly licked along the length of it. She heard a muffled groan, tasted pre as it dribbled liberally into her mouth. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers around the length and started to suck, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment as she did so. 

Whoever this was seemed to be very responsive. Granted, she didn't have a huge amount of experience, but she felt him thrusting minutely forwards into her hand and mouth, making satisfying little gasps and moans as she worked over him. Was he new at this? Or maybe it was the situation that was driving him so much? Either way, she was actually kind of enjoying the power she had over whoever it was, how he was twitching and moaning at every move she made. Feeling he was getting close, she removed her fingers and bobbed her head a little farther down, drawing a strangled whimper out of him.

The outer door banged open, and an all-too familiar voice cut across the relative quietness. "What the... who's in there? Wanking off's hardly an appropriate thing to do in the public toilets. I think I'd better report..."

Hermione didn't catch the last bit, as the man she was sucking off gave a desperate groan, shoving forward against the wall, shooting his load down her throat. Had she been discovered already? How much trouble was she going to be in?

"No, wait," said a breathless voice as the spit-drenched cock withdrew from the hole. "Wait... Malfoy, you're going to want to see this." She heard the stall door open.

"Diggory?" was the incredulous response. "Never thought I'd see the golden boy in here beating off. It's going to be so very satisfying to drag your name through the mud..." There was a brief scuffling sound, and then a slow voice said, "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. So maybe keep your damn mouth shut about it, alright?" came the low response, making Hermione's cheeks flame with confused relief and indignation all tangled up together. Relief she wasn't going to be getting in trouble. Indignation that her fellow prefects were so blatantly bending the rules for their own pleasure.

"For once, I think you've got the right idea," Draco's snide voice came. "Now shove off, it's my turn."

For a brief moment, Hermione entertained the thought of what Malfoy would do if he realized it was her on the other side of the door. The last time they'd actually been in close physical contact with each other, she'd punched him, so maybe he wouldn't be so willing to stick his cock in. Didn't seem to be holding him back now though, she suspected his natural arrogance led him to think it was his right to get pleasured whenever he felt like it. Despite her in-person sampling being admittedly small, she had to admit that his cock was a nice looking one, fairly long, a gentle upward curve to a pleasantly pink head. 

A thud on the wall made her jump, and Malfoy said, "Get on with it, I don't have all night." Feeling her cheeks flushing, she leaned forward to lick the head of his cock, to a contented sigh of, "That's more like it." There was an interesting play of thoughts in her brain right now, it wasn't as if she had ever thought of Malfoy as being someone she'd like to suck off, but... the fact that she knew and he didn't was kind of a turn on. Maybe she'd find a way to let him know at some point, just to see how disgusted he was at a mudblood getting him off. The idea made her hum with entertainment, which he seemed to enjoy judging by the muffled groan. Emboldened, she sucked him deeper, humming as much as she could while she had that shaft down her throat.

Idly, she wondered what he was fantasizing about on the other side of that wall, because it really seemed to be doing it for him. It was difficult to tell, she wasn't exactly timing them, but it seemed that he was more impatient, and it was much sooner that she heard his groans get louder. She swallowed quickly as he came, gulping down the bitter fluid, it was better than getting it in her hair or on her shirt. She waited until she heard him leave, and heard the curfew warning bell chime. Glancing briefly at the camera, she hurried back to her dorm before anyone could ask what she was still doing out.

Hermione considered taking the main corridors back, she was a prefect and technically still allowed to be out for another few minutes, although this wasn't actually one of her patrol nights. While she didn't condone rule-breaking as a whole, one wasn't friends with someone who owned the Marauder's Map for years without studying it. It was all sensible information to know, after all.

She took a left and went up a narrow staircase, stepping off to the right on the sixth stair and into a narrow passage hall that led up towards the Gryffindor dorms. Confident that she was the only one who would be out in the tower, she hurried out of the passage onto the main staircase leading up to the tower. And crashed directly into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione gasped, looking up at who she'd run into.

Well. Shit.

"Oh. Hi, Ron. What're you doing out so late?" she asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's my night. To patrol." Ron said slowly. "What're you doing out late? You're usually doing homework in the common room by now."

Shit. She knew that. "Um. Nothing. I was just out... at the library. Obviously," she said, going pink and being very annoyed about it. 

"Oh. Yeah... yeah, I guess so," he said, his expression clearing, and then his eyebrows drew together again. "Hey, wait, what's..." He reached forward, his finger brushing something off her cheek. Something wet. Hermione's stomach dropped as she realized what it was. "Were you eating? In the library? That's not at all like you, Mione."

"What? No, no I wasn't, no Ron don't!" Hermione yelped in absolute horror as Ron sniffed and then licked his finger, dawning horror spreading across his face. 

"What were you doing?" he spat, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand in disgust. "What's wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, Ronald," Hermione snapped back at him, stomping her foot. "Because I am a grown woman, who is allowed to have her own life, that has absolutely nothing to do with you! We aren't dating anymore. And therefore, this is None. Of. Your Business." She poked him in the chest on the last four words to punctuate her point, and stomped past him into the portrait hole, heading up to bed.

The next morning, there was a scroll on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a link to our Discord, where I post the story as I write it, and put up the polls and ask for suggestions. 
> 
> You'll only have access to the Welcome Mat at first until we grant access, so just hang out and be patient.
> 
> If the link doesn't work, that'll be because all the invites were used up. Let me know!
> 
> https://discord.gg/T9xqtyG


End file.
